


How I met my girlfriend

by Our_Resident_Cynic



Series: How I met my girlfriend [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Annie POV in chapter 6, Annie is more expressive in this fic, Confession, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Flashback, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Physical Abuse, Slight role reversal in chapter 6, That Mikaani tho, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Resident_Cynic/pseuds/Our_Resident_Cynic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She put a hand on the wall next to me, moving closer to my face. I was fully prepared to get swiftly punched in the face, with my eyes closed tightly. It was cold for a second, but then I felt a warm presence on my mouth. She was kissing me...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Our first meeting

I had always seen her in the back of the classroom. She was beautiful, but the sort who was expressionless all the time. Without a word she would stare at me, all the way from across the room. I could feel her gaze warm my neck. But it wasn't of hatred, it felt different than that. 

I never expected her to actually come to my desk after 4th period. She had an air of confidence around her, something that just made me impulsively follow her where she pulled me. When we were in the hallway she backed me up against a wall, fortunately the bell had already rung, leaving us alone. I thought I had done something unknown to me that had annoyed her, though she still hadn't said a word. 

She put a hand on the wall behind me, moving closer to my face. I was fully prepared to be swiftly punched in the face, my eyes closed tightly. It was cold for a second, a deep breath of determination, then I felt a warm presence on my mouth. She was kissing me...

Slipping her tongue into my parted mouth. I was shocked at first, but quickly felt the heat overcome me. I pushed against her mouth, as I felt her fingers tangle in my hair. Her other hand wrapped around me to the small of my back, pulling me closer. 

As we pulled away from each other, I could see her blushing face. I was thinking of how cute she was when she said "I've liked you for a long time," as she continued to blush feverishly.  
"Since we've entered high school I've always been watching you. When we got in the same class this year I was so happy, but didn't know how to express my feelings to you."  
This sudden confession from her made my cheeks flush red, I tried to get my own feelings out, but she continued talking.  
" I wanted to take you out here to tell you how much I love you, but I'm not very good with words. My face is always expressionless, and I've never cared about anyone until I met you....,"

I barely heard her next words, but they rang deep in my heart.

"Would you go out with me?"

I felt a pang in my chest,as I thought of my options for how I could respond. But there was one answer that I knew was the right one in my heart.

"Yes"


	2. The movie date:Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You don't have to come if you don't wa--"
> 
> "No I want to!" I accidentally said louder than I expected, as the rest of my table looked at me with curious looks on their faces.  
> "I mean, where should we meet up with you guys?" I wasn't going to pass up this chance, even if we weren't going to be alone.  
> "Just meet us at the Shiganshina theater at 7 o'clock tonight, the movie starts at 7:15," looking at me as she tilted her head, she whispered in my ear "Make sure to wear something cute, I want to show off my girlfriend."

The next day when I woke up, I felt a strange sense of excitement. It made me want to jump out of bed and actually go to school early...

Until I looked at the clock and realized what time it was.

"Fuck!" I was going to be late! "Eren, why didn't you wake me up?!" I yelled at my brother as I ran into the kitchen to grab something for breakfast.  
"Sorry, Mikasa, I thought you were sick or something. You kept moaning in your sleep." Eren smirked and grabbed his backpack, running outside to meet with Armin. 

He could really be a little shit sometimes.

____________________________________________________________________

I stepped foot into class 2 minutes after the bell rang, thankful that this teacher was laidback.  
Ms. Hanji just told me to go sit down and get out my workbook for the science lab we were going to do.  
I was glad we were doing a lab, so I didn't have to talk to anyone. My morning made me want to just sit and work alone. This was going to be a long day...

When it was finally time for lunch I was starving, as I hadn't even had time this morning to eat much. I got my lunch and went to sit at our groups usual table.

Our group consists of my brother Eren, our best friend Armin, and our friends Jean(I don't think much of him, he hit on me the first day we met, even though he knew I was a lesbian), Marco, Sasha, Connie, Christa, and me, Mikasa. Every day was interesting if you had this group at your table, something I'm all too used to since we've been hanging out since elementary school.

As I sat down, I heard Eren and Jean having a debate over who could get a boyfriend first( I know, all of my friends are gay, except Sasha and Connie who were together).  
"I could totally get a boyfriend before you horseface, you've never even had a boyfriend!" Eren said as he waved his fork in Jean's direction.  
"I don't even know how you tricked that guy into dating you, with your quick temper," Jean retorted. I was listening to Eren as he was about to respond, with Marco and Armin starting to intervene, when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

Turning around, I saw it was Annie, who was starting to speak when Connie whispered "Shhh, it's Annie Leonhart." To the rest of the group. Sasha elbowed him in the ribs to shut him up, and I turned back towards Annie.

"So I was wondering," she started " If you would like to come with my friends and I to the movies to see Maleficent, we heard it was good so we're going today after school." I was a little nervous about going alone with Annie and her friends, all mostly strangers, but I guess Annie could sense my uneasiness.  
"You can bring your friends too, if you want," she said, gesturing towards the motley group. "It's just going to be Reiner, Bertolt, Levi, Ymir, and me. I'm sure my friends would like to meet you and you friends, especially since you and I are dating now."  
Her words made me remember our kiss, which only made me turn away and blush.

"You don't have to come if you don't wa--"

"No I want to!" I accidentally said louder than I expected, as the rest of my table looked at me with curious looks on their faces.  
"I mean, where should we meet up with you guys?" I wasn't going to pass up this chance, even if we weren't going to be alone.  
"Just meet us at the Shiganshina theater at 7 o'clock tonight, the movie starts at 7:15," looking at me as she tilted her head, she whispered in my ear "Make sure to wear something cute, I want to show off my girlfriend." 

She kissed my cheek and slightly smiled, my face turning red, as I quickly checking to see if anyone had seen her kiss me.  
When I turned back toward her she was gone.

Well, now I just had to ask my friends if they want to go. Hopefully they would be able to go, I know I can make Eren go, and Armin. If I can get Armin to go I can most likely get Marco to go since they are going out. Sasha will do anything that has food (popcorn) available, so I can probably count Connie and Sasha in. The only one I'm not sure about is Christa, she may or may not go. I heard that Ymir is in love with her, but I don't know if they are going out.  
I turned to face my friends, and was suddenly bombarded with questions.  
"Why was Annie Leonhart talking to you?"  
"What did she want?"  
"Why is your face so red?"  
That last one was from Eren, of course with him being the shitty little brother he is. But I could tell that he was curious about why she approached me.

"So Annie asked me if you guys would like to go with her friends, her, and I to the movies tonight at 7 o'clock to see Malefice--"

"OH MY GOD IVE BEEN WANTING TO SEE THAT!" Sasha screamed, attracting the attention of the cafeteria.  
Now it was Connie's turn to jab Sasha in the ribs, as I continued to give the details.

"So do you want to go?"

"YES!" was the unanimous decision,with a little extra enthusiasm from Sasha than was required.

But of course Eren had to bring up the one question I didn't want to answer right now.  
"So why did Annie invite you to the movies with her and her friends?"  
Everyone looked at me, waiting for my answer.

"To introduce me to them..."

"Why?"

"Cause we're dating...?"

"WHAT?!"  
This time everyone screamed, once again attracting the attention of the entire cafeteria.

Maybe I shouldn't have said they would come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to write another chapter today, as I felt inspired, so I did. The next chapter will have the groups meeting and some side pairings start to form.  
> I also wanted to get some reader feedback. If you want to leave a comment on who I should make to be Eren's ex-boyfriend, I would appreciate it.


	3. The movie date: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just wanted to remind everyone about the bet Jean and Eren made over who could get a boyfriend first. Also I wanted to add that there are major Maleficent spoilers for the movie, so if you are planning to see it then watch out for spoilers. I made Levi be in Annie's group just for the purpose of this story, and Hanji, Erwin, and Mike are teachers.

I was nervous as hell, but that didn't stop me from wearing something cute like Annie had told me to. I had chosen black skinny jeans that were slightly ripped at the thigh, and a white Panic at the Disco t-shirt.  
I told Eren that there would be some hot guys there, so he would dress nicely. I love my brother, but he can be a bit clueless when it comes to fashion. And with his bet with Jean fresh in his mind, he wanted to look his best.  
Marco has a van, so he volunteered to drive us all to Shiganshina theater. It was a bit loud in the tight space, but I was too excited to really notice. I was actually going to meet my girlfriend's friends! Would they like me? Would they like my friends?  
"Mikasa, we're here!" I turned toward the open door and saw Eren waiting for me.  
"I know, I know. I was just thinking about...what kind of soda I should get."  
"Well think about that in the theater, and I'm sure your girlfriend will get your soda for you.'  
I groan as I get out of the van, punching Eren in the arm.

We walked through the entrance, and I saw Annie by the ticket counter. "Hey Mikasa!" she shouted, calling our group over. "Let me introduce you, this is Reiner, Bertolt, Levi and Ymir. Reiner and Bertlolt are dating, so no flirting." she said as she glared at Jean.  
"What did I do?" Jean asked incredulously.   
I just laughed, "This is Marco, Armin, Christa, Sasha, Connie, Jean, and my brother Eren."  
Jean was still giving a questioning look to Annie, and Eren just rolled his eyes and averted his attention from Jean to another of the boys in Annie's group. I quickly looked the guy over, but he seemed emotionless like Annie. He was wearing white skinny jeans and a black t-shirt with a green jacket on, something I could relate to since that was basically my brother's entire wardrobe. I brought Annie aside, "Who is that short kid with the sour looking attitude?"  
"Oh, that's Levi, he's not all bad. he really does care about his friends, he just has trouble showing it sometimes."  
"Wow, he sounds like the opposite of my brother, who always puts too much emotion into everything. They could be good for each other..."  
Then an idea came into my head, an idea to set Levi up with my brother. I proposed my idea to Annie, who smiled deviously and agreed to my plan.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Oh, Eren, you should sit on my right side!" Annie said sweetly, which kind of scared the rest of our friends.  
"But why? I want to sit next to Mikasa." Eren seemed upset, bit I knew that secretly he wanted an excuse to sit next to Levi.  
"You're taller than I am, so it makes more sense."  
"How the hell does that make mor---"  
"Just sit here!" she was still smiling, but her voice went from sweet to sharp.  
So Eren sat next to Levi, and our plan was rolling into place.

The whole time during the movie, Annie was holding my hand. This fact alone made my stomach flip, but she also kept grazing my leg with her knee.  
I looked around to see what everyone else was doing. We were at the part of the movie where Stefan had just burned off Maleficent's wings, so Armin and Marco (our two softies) were crying and holding hands. Reiner's arm was around Bertolt, who looked to be slightly embarrassed by the action from his boyfriend. Eren looked angry, and Levi was smiling at Eren's expression with his eyes showing fondness for him. Christa was blushing and kept peeking at Ymir, who was touching her forearm softly. Sasha and Connie were throwing popcorn at each other, which surprised me cause I thought she would be eating both their shares of popcorn. At last I looked at Annie, but her face was expressionless as usual.  
She suddenly turned toward me and tightened her grip on my hand. My face flushed, and I turned my attention back toward the movie.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I was kind of disapointed that the movie had ended so quickly, as i wanted to keep holding Annie's hand. But when we walked out of the theater to our cars, she quickly pulled me to a corner and kissed me. It was a quick kiss with no tongue, but i felt her longing, as if she was trying to tease me."Do you want to come over to my house tomorrow?" she asked me, with her eyes staring into mine.  
"Sure, what time?"  
"We can drive in my car right after school. I just have to drive Reiner and Bertie home first, cause Reiner's sister is using his car."  
I felt butterflies in my stomach, thinking about tomorrow as she let go of my hand and ran to her car. For a second she looked back at me and smiled, then turned forward again.

When I got in Marco's van, it was loud with talk about how great the movie was and even talk about seeing it again soon. I looked around at everyone, and suddenly realized something, or someone, was missing.  
"Where's Eren?"  
"Oh," Armin answered, "He texted me saying that Levi offered to drive him home, so don't worry about him."  
Wow, that was fast.  
I didn't expect that they would hit it off so quickly, but I guess the sooner the better. I wanted Eren to win the bet and be happy. I was just wondering what Levi was going to do to my lovely little brother.

Eren didn't come home till the next morning, and I didn't see him until lunch at school.  
At our lunch table, Eren came sauntering in with a smirk on his face.  
"What's that shitty grin for, Jaeger?" Jean asked, already annoyed by Eren's good mood and confident grin.  
"I win the bet!" Eren announced triumphantly.  
"Huh?"  
"I got a boyfriend!"

That's when Armin spit out his drink.

"What? When?" the look on Jean's face was priceless, a mix of envy, unbelief, and curiosity. 

"Last night."

"Eren, just be careful. You remember how your last relationship turned out." Armin warned.  
"I know, I'll be careful, dad." Eren said sarcastically, still laughing at Jean's response to his announcement. 

"Oh yeah," I said, "Last night you didn't come home, so I tried calling you, but you didn't pick up. What were you doing?"  
Eren blushed and leaned over to whisper his answer in my ear...

Then it was my turn to spit out my drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would be interesting to make Annie and Mikasa a part of getting Ereri going, so I had them devise a plan. Any questions I'll answer in the comments. Also I wanted to know if you think I should add an extra side chapter with the scene with Levi and Eren and what exactly went down? Just give feedback in the comments.


	4. Advice before twister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mikasa.." 
> 
> I was jolted out of my thoughts by Christa's soft voice, and I turned to look at her on the bed.
> 
> "You know how Ymir has always had a crush on me, right?"
> 
> I nodded, and I began to suspect where this conversation was going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does have a special significance in the story especially in the next chapter, it is relevant.

It was the day after our group movie outing, and I was officially going crazy.  
Today is the day that I'm going to Annie's house! I couldn't keep myself from feeling excited at being really alone with Annie for the first time. 

It was in 6th period when Christa approached Annie and I, looking very distressed. I was immediately worried about what was wrong with her, but Annie stayed her usual, blunt self.

"What do you want?" she asked, with an annoyed tone.

"Umm, I kind of wanted to ask Mikasa something. Privately." The poor girl looked scared, which wasn't surprising.

I was confused as to why she would ask me for advice, but when I opened my mouth to answer, she continued.  
"I really need to talk today, it's really important but kind of an embarrassing matter," She began to blush and looked down at the floor. 

I quickly took her aside, "Do you want to talk after school today? I did have something planned with Annie, but if it's really that important I can reschedule it."  
She gave me a bright smile, nodded, and walked away. Turning around once more, she said,"I'll meet you at the library!"

I gave her one last wave, and she went back to her seat in the front of the room. 

I turned back toward Annie, and gave a heavy sigh. Now here was the hard part, getting Annie to understand.

"Annie, I'm sorry I have to talk to her today, it sounds like something is really bothering her. Can I come to your house tomorrow?"

A look of worry crossed Annie's face for a second, but then disappeared again.

"Ugh, fine, but you have to make it up to me tomorrow."

I leaned toward and quickly kissed her on the cheek, as a thank you for understanding.  
I smiled and turned back towards the front of the room, looking at Christa. I wanted to help her, but would I be able to?

 

When I made it to the library, Christa was already waiting there on one of the benches. 

"Sorry, did you wait long?"  
"No, I had to return a book anyway. Come on let's go to my house."

The walk to her house didn't take that long, and we were soon sitting in her room. 

I was amazed at how big her house was, with high ceilings and a large entrance.  
Her room was like you would think it would be, with pink walls and a canopy bed.

"Do you want to play twister?" 

I was confused by the suggestion, but decided to play the game.  
"Sure, I'll set it up."

I got the game out, and started to get the spinner out. I thought about what Annie must think of my canceling our plans, and how she might.....

"Mikasa.." 

I was jolted out of my thoughts by Christa's soft voice, and I turned to look at her on the bed.

"You know how Ymir has always had a crush on me, right?"

I nodded, and I began to suspect where this conversation was going. 

"Well, two days ago, she asked me to go out with her...and I said I would think about it. But I don't know how I should feel about her. Whenever I see her now I get embarrassed, like when we went to the movies. I didn't dislike her touching me, but I wanted to run away."

She swallowed, and came to sit on the floor in front of me.  
"How did you know that you wanted to go out with Annie, that you wanted to say yes?"

It was a sudden question that I wasn't quite sure how to answer, but I tried to explain.

"Well, I had always found her attractive, but when we are alone, I feel like I want to touch her and kiss her. I was excited at the thought of going out with her. I wish I could be with her more, and share everything with her, every part of me."

"But, there is also that part of me that is scared of being with Annie, that is afraid of messing up our relationship. I think that's the part of you that's scared of answering yes to Ymir's confession. You should think it over, what I've said and how you feel, and answer her tomorrow." I patted her shoulder and stood up. 

"Now you want to play some twister?" I asked with a laugh.

"Sure, but I'm a master at it, so prepare to lose!"

And with that, she commenced to kick my ass at twister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter I promise will have some drama!:-)


	5. The comfort you offer me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I leaned back and looked at her face, stroking her bangs from her eyes. I leaned forward and softly kissed her. I could feel her tense up, then relax into the movement as she returned the kiss.   
> I moved away and nuzzled my head into the crook of her neck and I felt her arms wrap around my body. I took in a deep breath, memorizing the way she smelled of flowers, and hugged her waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry that this took so long to post, I was sick today so I decided to finish and post it. Please enjoy this, it was my favorite chapter to write.

"Come on, Mikasa. Hurry up!" Annie whined.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" I said as we climbed the lovely steep hill to Annie's house.

I'm in pretty good shape since I work out almost every day, but even I get tired if I have to walk three steep hills to get to my girlfriends house. Annie though, seemed unaffected by the walk.   
We finally made it to her house, and I collapsed on the couch in exhaustion.   
Annie chuckled,"Do you want some lemonade or tea?"

"Tea's fine, thanks."  
I sat and admired her house as she got our refreshments. It was an average size, with two bathrooms and two bedrooms. I saw pictures of Annie and a woman, who I assumed was her mom, on the walls and mantle. 

"Is that your mom?" I asked when Annie returned. Her face fell, but only for a split second before returning to a neutral expression.

"Yeah, that's something I want to warn you about..."  
I suddenly felt worried, wanting to ask about why, but she continued.

"I wanted to tell you yesterday, but I couldn't find a good time. My mom...she has a drinking problem, so sometimes she comes home drunk."  
That set off an alarm bell in my head, but I stayed quiet.

"I wanted you to come over yesterday because that's when she works the whole night so she wouldn't come home. But today she comes home at about 10:00, usually pretty wasted. Sometimes she gets violent."

I felt sad for Annie, and I could see the look of hurt that showed faintly on her face. But I knew she wouldn't want to be pitied, so I tried to comfort her in a different way.

"Annie..." I cupped her cheek in my hand, and I felt her face warm a little.  
"I'll always be here for you, just call me if you want to talk, alright?"  
I saw a small smile on her face, and returned it with one of my own, pulling her closer to my body in a hug.  
I felt her arm wrap around my back and one hand stroke my hair. 

"Thank you." I heard in a soft voice.  
I leaned back and looked at her face, stroking her bangs from her eyes. I leaned forward and softly kissed her. I could feel her tense up, then relax into the movement as she returned the kiss.   
I moved away and nuzzled my head into the crook of her neck and I felt her arms wrap around my body. I took in a deep breath, memorizing the way she smelled of flowers, and hugged her waist.

We stayed like that for about an hour, just enjoying the silence and each others presence, before we had to move.   
"I have to go Annie, it's 5:00 and I have to cook dinner for my family." I kissed her cheek and got up to gather my stuff together.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." She replied and walked me to the door.

I gave her one last hug and then started walking home.

 

I was doing my homework when I heard my phone ring.  
I took a while to find it since it was somewhere in the mess that is my backpack.  
"Hello?"

"Mikasa?" I heard the voice break on the phone, and my heart fell when I realized who it was.  
"Annie? What happened?"  
"It's my mom. She hit me again, like I told you about." I could hear her voice trying to stay stoic, but I could easily see through her. 

"Annie, meet me at the park on the swings in ten minutes! Promise!?"

"Alright, I'll be there."  
I hung up and ran to get some things ready.

 

I was sitting on the swings, with a rose wrapped in a box, as I nervously waited for Annie to come.   
I saw her walking towards me, dressed in a hoodie with the hood up over her face.

Standing up, I set the box down and walked over to her. 

She took off her hood and I saw a blossoming black eye, which made me angry at her mother for hitting her like that. I opened my arms to her and she ran to give me a hug. 

I felt her tears on my shoulder as she hugged me harder, I felt her pain making me want to cry as well. But for what I was going to do next, I needed to keep my composure.  
I pulled away from Annie, and reached down to grab the box.

As I unwrapped the rose, I looked up and saw her look of confusion turn to shock. When I finally got the damned thing out of the box, I kneeled down on one knee and held the rose up.

"Annie," I took her hand in mine, and continued.  
"I'll always be there for you, and I want to help you as much as I can." I handed her the rose and stood up.

"I want to keep things like this from happening to you again." I lightly touched her face, stroking her cheek with my thumb. 

Tears starting flowing down her cheeks again, and we sat down on the swings.

"It's just been so hard since my dad died 5 years ago," she started."He was always there for me, but she got rid of all his pictures and that was when her drinking and abuse started."

"I've always tried to take his advice and not let anyone hurt me, especially not my mom, but it's been so hard being alone." She turned her head down and wiped her tears away.

"But you're not alone anymore. I'm here, I'll always be here for you." I looked at her and grabbed her hand, and she met my gaze with tender eyes.

"I know."

I got up off the swing and picked up the box again, offering her my hand.  
"Annie, why don't you stay at my house for awhile. It'll be fun, and a good way to get away from your mom. I promise my brother isn't that annoying once you get to know him!"

Annie smiled and got up as well, accepting the handholding invitation.

"Will you come with me to get my clothes tomorrow, then? My mom will be gone."

"Alright, and I'll have my mom call yours tomorrow, so you won't have to."

The only affirmation I got for my words was a small hand squeeze.

As we walked home, we kept conversation to a minimum, but it felt nice in the soft glow of the moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will continue to write one shots and possibly even another multiple chapter series for How I met my girlfriend. :-) hope you like this story!


	6. I'm not alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I jolted up off the bed. It was dark, I looked around at my surroundings, and they were unfamiliar. I wonder where I am, I thought, when I felt a hand grab my wrist.
> 
> "Annie, are you alright?" I relaxed at the sight of Mikasa's worried face. I must be at her house right now.
> 
> I'm safe.
> 
> "Yeah, just a dream." I smiled and laid back down again.  
> "Alright, good night." Mikasa laid down as well, snuggling closer to my body.  
> I felt her warmth against my back, and I was glad I wasn't alone anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to ad a chapter on Annie's backstory in this fanfic, so I did.

"Daddy! Look at the giraffes!" I ran up to the fence and tried to raise myself up to see the interesting animals, but I was still too short.

"Whoa there Annie, slow down! Here, I'll put you on my shoulders." My father raised me onto his shoulders, and I was able to see everything! I felt so tall up that high, but it wasn't long before he put me down on the ground again. 

"It's time to go, Annie, the zoo is closing soon! Did you enjoy coming here?" My mother asked as I grabbed her hand. "Yeah it was the best birthday present ever!" I squealed and turned around.  
As my father caught up to us, I grabbed his hand as well. He looked so tall as I looked up at him, but his kind eyes didn't make him look scary.

"Can we come to the zoo again next year?" 

My dad smiled and glanced at my mom, my father speaking first.  
"Of course, next year we can come again for your birthday."

"Yay!" and with that I was content with how the day had gone. We didn't have enough money to buy a lot of presents for me, but that was okay. Spending my birthday at the zoo with my parents was enough of a gift for me.

I smiled happily up at the sky, and tightened my grip on their hands.

Suddenly the scene changed, and I was dragged from the happy memory to a dim hospital room.

My mood changed from joy to sorrow, as I heard the doctor say the words that we didn't want to hear.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Leonhart, but you have lung cancer." 

The doctor had a somber air around him, but he looked used to giving news like this.  
My father had his head in his hands looking at the floor, but my mother kept her attention on the doctor.  
"But he hasn't been smoking for 15 years! How could he get it this far after he stopped?"

"Well, many people that are treated for lung cancer are previous smokers. I'm sorry you had to receive this news, but I wanted to talk to you about treatment. We should start soon because the cancer has sp--"

My mom stood up, and ran out of the room. I felt tears run down my face, but I didn't reach up to wipe them away.  
I tried to reach out and grab my father's hand in comfort, but the room started to shift. Like it was melting, and the scene changed again.

I was in the same room, but this time it was winter, with snow falling softly outside. 

I sat at my father's side, his face was pale and looked so lonely. My mother was staring off into space when the doctor came in.  
He talked to the nurse for a bit, then walked over to where we were sitting. 

"Mrs. Leonhart, Annie, I'm sorry but it's time to say goodbye."

I gazed back down at my father, who looked up at me, and started talking.

"Annie, you are a good girl, you always have been a blessing to your mom and I. I will always be with you, protecting you from heaven. Always cherish the memories that we had together, and please help out your mom as much as you can after I'm gone. Be strong and don't let anyone hurt you or take away your beautiful smile. I love you."

He looked over where my mother was, "Dear.." 

My mom stood up and came to hold his hand. They whispered some words to each other that I couldn't hear. I heard my mother choke back a sob, as she raised her head, and the heart machine let out a final beep.

He was gone.

The scene changed again, but this time the landscape was black and started dripping red. I heard crashing in the distance, then I was in our living room.  
I saw my mother grabbing my fathers pictures off the wall and all over the house. The ones of us when I was a little girl, their wedding pictures, even the ones of him as a child all were thrown into the garbage bin. 

"Mom, what are you doing?" I hesitantly approached her, but she didn't seem to hear me. 

She acted like I wasn't there, and ran out of the house. 

My vision faded, and when it cleared up, I noticed that the house was different. The broken glass from some of the pictures was gone, and the sun had faded from the windows.

I was startled by the sound of my mother returning home. She seemed tipsy, so I assumed that she had been drinking like usual. She always got angry at me when she came home drunk.

She noticed me standing by the fireplace, and stormed over to where I was. 

"Why are you st-still here while he is gone?! I'm so lonely, if only it had been y-you!"

She slapped me, but her face showed regret and shock at her actions.  
"Oh Annie, I'm sorry! Please forgive me! Please!"

She sank to the floor, clinging to my waist.

The room we were in changed, and it was suddenly late morning. 

I heard my mom clamber up the stairs, "Annie, you still here?!"  
She saw me in my room, and even though I shut the door, she threw it open.

"I heard that you got a girlfriend, that cheerleader girl, Mina! Why can't you be normal?"

It hurt the way my mom was talking to me but I kept a stoic face. 

"You're disgusting, you dyke!" 

I stepped back, but she still managed to punch me in the jaw. I stayed neutral as I had learned to do, so she wouldn't know that what she was doing hurt me. I tried to dodge her hit, but it was too small a space in my room. I fell and hit my head on my desk, causing my forehead to bleed.

"Mom, please stop!"

My mouth was bleeding as well, and I was down on the ground. I didn't want to hit her since she was my mom, but she didn't care that I was her daughter. 

"If you hadn't been born, he wouldn't have had to w-work so hard! He would still be alive if you didn't exist!" 

My vision was getting blurry from the blood on my face, but I could see her figure looming above me, and I was afraid. I was tired of trying to hide from my feelings, and from my mother. 

"If only you didn't exist!" She repeated, and raised her foot to kick me. Her foot came down, and---

I jolted up off the bed. It was dark, I looked around at my surroundings, and they were unfamiliar. I wonder where I am, I thought, when I felt a hand grab my wrist.

"Annie, are you alright?" I relaxed at the sight of Mikasa's worried face. I must be at her house right now.

I'm safe.

"Yeah, just a dream." I smiled and laid back down again.  
"Alright, good night." Mikasa laid down as well, snuggling closer to my body.  
I felt her warmth against my back, and I was glad I wasn't alone anymore. 

Alone with my mother in that house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annie's ages in the memories in the dreams were 8,9,11,11,12, and 14

**Author's Note:**

> I know I promised some smut in my last work, but I wanted to establish the relationship first. I found some index cards with the beginning of this fic on them in my locker that I wrote last year, so I decided to finish and turn it into a Mikasa/Annie fanfiction. Also if anyone knows the Annie/ Mikasa shipping name, I would be grateful if you left it in the comments! Thanks  
> I also want to add that most of the story will be from Mikasa's POV, I might make it in Annie's later in the story.


End file.
